


You’re Not Alone

by Palalover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, also amanda will have a redemption, also gavin will become nicer, anyways this will probably be really long or super short either one, connor and hank aren’t in a relationship, i actually love chris so he’s gonna be in this a lot, i don’t swear so i’m sorry but they will all be blocked out or just a lot less swearing in general, i’ll say when they arise, oneshots, shes not a brat in this so yay, some small details aren’t mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palalover/pseuds/Palalover
Summary: Connor and Hank adjust to life with androids as equals. Along with some other characters.Connor is hard on himself.Hank is trying.Chris is amazing.Gavin is an idiot.Ą̸̧̯͈͙͓̻̻̩͙͈̯̖̳̯̩͙̮̞̝͖͓̻̬̻͍̟͚͈͙͇̗̬̤̦͙͕̤͔͔̳̩͌̀̃̇͋̑͛̓̂̓̒͛͛́̿͋̓̋̒̔́̕̕͘̕̕͝ͅm̴͎̗̉͋̆͗́̑̍͗̎͆͌̋̄͗̊́̄͒̍̾̍̀͊͊́̆̍̔̒͐́̅̿̄̆͐̂̒̕̚͘͝͝͝͝a̷̜̝̖̱̼͗̈̒̏̋̌͐̐̅̏̎̔̓̌͂̎͘̕̕͠͝n̴̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̦͉̲̯̜̘͖͙͚̠͕̭̯̬̠̤̙͎͇̤̺̰͎̱͚̟̗̪̰̪̲̺͈̳͇̠̖͇̭̯̮̈̀́̒̾͒̿͛̅̇̅̀͒̍̒̂̾̓̈́̓̽̉̽̏̎͋̍́͐̽̑̕̕̕͜͠͠͝d̷̨̨̢̨̡̟̳͇͍̹̫̟̩̥͎͕̫͇̙͚͍̮̟̩͎̝͕̯̼̯̅̑͊̈͋͊̓́̐̀́̏́̈́̕͜͜͠͝ͅà̷̡͕̥̙̲͔͈̜͓̳̬͖̦̝̠͎͔̪͓͖͇̥̥̤̲̻͚̞́̍̉͊̾́̋͌̍̐̚͜.̸̡̨̭̜̣̥͎̤̜̮̮̠̤̺͕̤͉̅̀̏͆̊̄̓̍̐͗̕͜.̸̨̧̧̲̳͖̱͔͔̩̖̪̻̩̱̪̥̝̲̦̯͍͓́̆̈̐͑͌̈́̇̂̎͘͘͜͝?̴̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̩̰͇̺͚̘͎̪̤̲̠̬̜̰̤̗̖̭̫̰̯̘͈͙͍̝͔̝̣̗͖̟̗͖̿͐̊̐́̋̈́̆̀̇̊̉́̉̚͜͝ͅ





	You’re Not Alone

2 months ago Androids were just given equal rights. Equal pay, equal opportunities, all of that. They could even be adopted. But Connor just wanted to work and be with hank. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST DETROIT!!!


End file.
